Episode 5285 (16 May 2016)
Synopsis Phil overhears Peggy organising a family meal. Ben has Martin’s stag do but Peggy asks him to come home and then he can return to the party after. Louise has to repeat herself to Peggy that she doesn’t like green vegetables. Meanwhile Grant’s plane lands at London City Airport. At home, Peggy asks Phil to get her a piece of topside from their old butcher on Roman Road and to mention her name. She wants everyone together one last time. Phil pleads with her to see more doctors but she refuses. They are interrupted when Louise returns for her bag. Peggy repeats herself asking Phil for some topside. Peggy goes to the market and asks Martin to help with her shopping. Suddenly she notices Claudette and there is a moment of pure hatred as their eyes lock. Claudette makes a swift exit. Kathy asks after Peggy and Phil tells her it’s none of her business. Later Sharon finds Phil sat alone in the Square and suggests calling Grant and Sam for support. Phil shoots the idea down. Phil then bumps into Shirley who points out that Peggy’s choice is hers to make. She tells him about her regrets with Stan. Peggy receives a phone call from Louise telling her she can’t make dinner whilst in the Vic; Paul encourages Ben to skip dinner. Peggy and Phil sit down to dinner alone. She apologises for asking him to help her. Phil doesn’t want her to be alone and promises not to let her down. Suddenly Grant enters the kitchen… Ian looks online at ideas for his best man speech. Jane and Kathy are picking Bobby up from school later. Ian shows them a joke he has found and they worry it’s inappropriate. He receives a phone call from CostMart. They are sending a solicitor over with the paperwork at 4pm. Jane reminds Ian that Bobby’s happiness is what matters. Ian is heckled by the stall holders on the market. He notices they are all holding a copy of the Gazette. He goes into the Minute Mart to take a look and Denise comments on what the restaurant used to mean to the family; Lucy wouldn’t have wanted this. Ian delivers Peggy’s groceries to the Mitchell’s for Martin. Peggy sits with him and they discuss the deal with CostMart. Peggy points out that he has always been driven by money but the Square is in his blood. Ian goes to the restaurant and gathers his things together, including family photos depicting his brother and father. He looks at them fondly. He turns and takes in the restaurant one last time before locking up. He bumps into Phil, by the war memorial. He points out that no matter what school Bobby goes to he won’t change. Ian’s instincts tell him that Peggy is ill and reminisces about Pat. Later, Bobby returns home from school with Jane and Kathy. He has won an award for hockey player of the month and shows Ian. His school are through to the regional playoffs. Bobby heads upstairs and Jane can sense something is wrong. Ian breaks the news that they aren’t selling to CostMart. Ian decides to wait until after the wedding to tell Bobby. In No.3C, Kyle has made Martin a Stag T-shirt but Stacey points out that the picture is of Rudolph. They hear Belinda as she hits her shin on one of the toilets in the hall. She offers to help sell them. Stacey sees Peggy on the Square and is struck with fear. Belinda bumps into Jack in the Minute Mart and introduces herself when she hears he works with property. She may have a business opportunity for him and they agree to meet each other later at the Vic. Stacey visits Peggy and they talk about her marriage to Martin and what Pauline would think of it. They discuss what happened with Archie and Peggy tells Stacey to live her life, she did what she had to. Relieved, Stacey invites Peggy to the Vic later. Martin rounds up the troupes on the market. They close the stalls early. Martin asks Buster not to mention CostMart tonight. Ian steps out onto the market which has been cleared away and hands Martin some money to buy a round of drinks from his best man. Buster comments on the empty market and Ian breaks the news that he isn’t selling to CostMart. The stall holders are thrilled and get ready to celebrate in the Vic. Belinda tells Stacey she might have found a buyer for the toilets and Stacey realises that she is referring to Jack. She rushes to Martin; they need to take the toilets back to No. 5. Now. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes